A Moment's Peace
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry is struggling with guilt. Charlie gives him a moment of peace. Rated for Smut.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges lifted at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 805**

* * *

 **A Moment's Peace**

* * *

He knew they meant well. His friends loved him, they just wanted him to be better. To feel better. To smile, and get over the self pity.

It wasn't like he wanted to be this way.

He didn't choose to be so overwhelmed with guilt that the idea of facing anyone was enough to make him vomit.

It was hard and he hated it, but he didn't know how to fix himself and he didn't want anyone else trying to fix him either.

The Prophet wasn't helping matters, switching daily between headlines of "Saviour seen shopping in Diagon Alley - Are we finally going to learn what the Man Who Lived will do with his life", and Harry's personal favourite, "News just in: 'I swear I will kill everyone!' Said By the Man Who Defeated Voldemort!"

He couldn't even deny that he'd said it, though he'd whispered it to Hermione while they were in a restaurant and people were staring. Harry didn't even want to know how the Prophet had heard him.

Buttoning his shirt up, Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair. Today was Molly's birthday, and his presence was _required_ at the Burrow for her party.

Harry really didn't want to go, but he also knew that if he didn't show his face, he would only be weighed down by yet more guilt.

And so, he apparated away from his home.

…

The cake had been served. Harry had been fawned upon. At the earliest moment, he'd escaped to the back of the garden, out of sight of the others. Pulling his cigarettes from his pocket, he searched for a lighter, cursing himself when he didn't find one.

Harry avoided using his wand whenever possible now, his magic had been reacting to his ever increasing depression and was rather unpredictable.

"Here."

A box of matches were shoved into his hands and he sighed in relief, offering a small, grateful smile to Charlie.

"Thanks," he said, after he'd lit his cig and taken the first drag, the nicotine instantly settling his frayed nerves.

Charlie nodded.

"How're the dragons?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

If he was jealous of anyone in the Weasley family, it was Charlie, because he had an escape. He was here for his mother's birthday, but in a few days, he'd be back off to Romania.

Harry could only dream of such freedom.

Charlie glowed as he talked about the creatures he worked with, and Harry's envy grew, because he had nothing in his life that he was so passionate about.

Only half listening, Harry was surprised when wet lips latched onto his own. He froze for a second, before he reacted, gripping at red hair and big, strong arms. The kiss was rough, hard and greedy, just what Harry needed.

With the summer sun burning down on them, Harry immersed himself in Charlie, forgetting for a long moment that his life was spiralling.

Just for that moment, he could just be a man, being kissed to within an inch of his life.

It was an intense feeling, but wholly welcome, and when Charlie's hand gripped at Harry's arse, he pushed into the contact with a primal moan of need. He was searching for the rapture that orgasm would bring, the moments of peace and serenity that would come with release.

Charlie pushed him backwards into the bark of a tree, pressing them closer together as he swallowed Harry's moans.

Climbing higher and higher, it only took a particularly hard thrust for Harry to be biting down on Charlie's lip, hard enough to draw blood, as he came.

Charlie held him in place while he panted, held him up until his breathing evened out.

"Feel better?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow as he smirked.

"What the bloody fuck was that?" Harry asked, as Charlie stepped away, spelling away the mess in both of their pants.

"That was an orgasm. A pretty good one, actually," Charlie replied. "And it was a way to make you feel something other than the guilt you're carrying around. Successful?"

Harry grinned suddenly. "Definitely successful."

Charlie nodded. "Good. You should come see me, in Romania. Meet my dragons, help out on the reserve for a few months. I'll keep you busy, Potter."

"I can't just leave," Harry replied, good mood evaporating in an instant.

"Don't see why not," Charlie shrugged. "You've fulfilled everything the public could possibly want from you. It's time you start thinking and doing things for yourself."

Harry looked down, but Charlie was having none of it. He raised Harry's chin with a gentle hand.

"I won't tell you that you need fixing. I won't tell you that what you're feeling is wrong. I will tell you that the invitation is open, and you will always be welcome. Okay?"

Harry's lips tilted up. "Okay."

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Creativity Month** \- HarryCharlie - 1. "News just in: I swear I will kill everyone!"

 **Character Appreciation** \- 17. Going through a hard time

 **Days of the Month** \- International World Wildlife Day - Someone who works with animals or creatures.

 **Buttons** \- O4. Matches

 **Sophie's Shelf** \- 5. Greed, Rapture, Swallow, Immerse, Primal, Intense.


End file.
